The Love Child
by animequeen78
Summary: Iruka is the father of the child of a bounty hunter who is part werewolf and part demon. Now the bounty hunter wants to unite her child with Iruka.
1. Chapter 1

The Return

"It'll be okay, Dmitri. Your father won't hurt you. He's gentle." Roxanne said. Dmitri, looking at his mom, asked, "Are you sure, Mommy?" "Sure." She replied. The highlights of her blaze-orange hair came and went as the train passed. Her wolf-gold eyes were pointed at her son. _He looks so much like him... those black eyes of his... and that brown hair... Dmitri is like his father... gentle and quiet._ Then she did a little smile. She thought about when she and Iruka bonded.

7 years ago...

_Roxanne pulled Iruka into his room and on the bed, on top of her. Then she gave him a deep, passionate kiss. They stared at each other for a moment. Roxanne almost tore Iruka's shirt off. She place her hand on his sternum and felt his heart palpitate. Then it was Iruka's turn. Hands quivering, Iruka carefully removed her shirt, revealing a sports bra supporting an ample bust. Iruka started kissing her neck, causing her to moan. Then he removed her trousers. She removed his. "Roxanne,... I have always thought you were beautiful... I still do... I love you..." Iruka said. Roxanne responded, "I love you too..." Then they removed their knickers and started mating._

_When they hit the peak of their mating, Iruka felt severe pain in his member. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH... IRUKA!" Roxanne screamed. "I can't... go on... hurts..." Iruka murmured. Then he passed out on top of her. Roxanne looked in Iruka's eyes, seeing the physical pain he endured in the moment. "I'm sorry, Iruka. I didn't mean to hurt you." Roxanne apologized. Iruka forgave her, "I wanted this... To be with you..." Then they both fell asleep._

Roxanne snapped out of the memory when Dmitri piped up, "We're here, Mommy! We're here! Now we gotta find my daddy! Coming, Uncle Joey? Auntie Emily?" "I am, nephew." Joseph replied. Emily laughed, "Calm down, Dmitri. We'll find him soon."

Joseph was a sharp-dressed man, 25 years of age. He sported a black-and-white pinstripe vest-and-pants suit with a white dress shirt and a black necktie. His black shoes were highly lustrous, as he polished them on an almost-daily basis. His hair was shoulder length and only kept in a ponytail when he cooked. His hands were covered with leather gloves and his wolf-gold eyes were concealed with dark sunglasses.

Emily was a woman who preferred a more feminine manner. Her dress was a Victorian style and pink in color. Her flaxen blond hair was knee-length and curly, adorned with a pink lacy bow. Unlike her two cousins, whose eyes were wolf gold, her eyes were Tiffany blue. She and her two cousins, Roxanne and Joseph were very pale.

Dmitri was the first of the group to get off the train. He jumped off, all three steps, in one big bound. "Dmitri, be careful. You'll break your legs that way." Roxanne scolded. Dmitri responded, "Okay, Mommy." He waited for his tomboyish mother to get off the train. "Don't run off, okay?" She said. Dmitri responded, "Yes, Mommy." Roxanne remembered Dmitri's birth.

_Roxanne felt severe pain. She yelled, "It's coming!" "Roxanne, breathe... Breathe..." Joseph instructed. Roxanne breathed, then she pushed as hard as she could. A half-hour later, she heard wailing. "It's a boy. A baby boy" She heard Joseph say. Roxanne said, "D-Dmitri... Give me Dmitri... my son." Joseph gave the infant boy to her. She fell asleep with the baby in her arms._

"Sister, our bags our here as well." Joseph said. They grabbed their luggage and goes to the gate. Dmitri was going to meet his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Iruka was giving a lecture about different types of jutsu. Ebisu popped out of nowhere and whispered something in his ear. "Wait, really?" Iruka responded. Ebisu nodded. "You'll have to excuse me class, I have something I need to do right now. Ebisu, why don't you continue where I left off. I was on kenjutsu. Go from there." Iruka said. Ebisu replied, "Yes, Iruka." Then Iruka ran off.

Iruka was running like a bat out of Hades to greet Roxanne at the gates. When he stopped at the gates, instead of just stopping, when he tried to, he slid and hit a wall. "Ouch... why... wall... hurt...?" He said, in loads of pain. Roxanne said, "Iruka, you crazy whelp! What the devil were you running like that for? Now you got yourself hurt!" "Did she just call you 'whelp'?" Kakashi asked. Iruka replied, "Yes. She does this with teenagers and adults younger than her. It's a habit she picked up. She calls smaller children pups. The werewolf in her is the most dominant part of her... blood? Uh-oh... I shouldn't have mentioned she was part werewolf. Doh! I said that out loud!" "Mommy says that you're my daddy." Dmitri said, shyly. Then he hid behind his mom. Joseph walked up to Iruka and helped him up off the ground. "No harm done. You are his father and you didn't know until now. His name is Dmitri." He pointed his head towards the seven-year-old who resembled Iruka. Dmitri timidly walked up to Iruka. Iruka lowered himself to be at eye level with the boy. "It's okay, Dmitri. I won't hurt you." Dmitri wrapped his arms around Iruka's neck. "Hi, Daddy." He said. Iruka wrapped his arms around his son, "Hello, Dmitri." Tears started to stream down Iruka's face. "Why are you crying, Daddy?" Dmitri asked. His father responded, "I wanted a family of my own, because I had lost mine as a child. Now I have one again."

"So, this boy is your child?" Tsunade asked. Iruka replied, "Yes. He is." "And Roxanne is the mother?" She asked again. Iruka responded, "Yes. She is." "Ah, I see now. Judging by his mother's heritage, I would have to say the only problem he would have in the academy is socializing with others." Tsunade said. Iruka responded, "It's because he's shy. He's not used to his surroundings, so it may take him a while to adjust." "Make sure you treat him as you would the other students. Don't give him any special treatment just because he's your child." Tsunade told him. Iruka responded, "I won't. I promise."

"Class, I would like you to meet someone. This is my son, Dmitri. Dmitri, you will be sitting with Konohamaru's team for the time being." Iruka introduced. Then he guided the child to an empty seat that was added to Konohamaru's table. "So, you're Iruka-sensei's son? Nice to meet you. I'm Moegi." Moegi piped up. Udon introduced himself, "My name is Udon. I've never heard of the name Dmitri. I think it's cool. No-one else here has that name. Nice to meet you." "Hmph." Konohamaru merely said. He didn't like the new kid. Dmitri only managed to say, "N-nice t-t-to-" "This kid can't even talk right! He's obviously retarded!" Konohamaru interrupted. Moegi quickly chided, "Konohamaru! I'm surprised at you! You need to be nicer to him! He's probably just very shy and that's why he's stuttering!" "Yeah, Konohamaru, you need to say you're sorry!" Udon added. Dmitri started crying because of the insult. "Konohamaru, stay here after class. We need to discuss the consequences of your actions. The rest of you may go." Iruka said calmly.

"Konohamaru,... my son is extremely shy. All of this is new to him. We have to make sure that his adjustments to his new home and school here aren't so difficult. Go and apologize to Dmitri. He needs at least one friend to make his stay here at least bearable. Can you do that for me?" Iruka said. Konohamaru responded, "All right. I guess I do need to be nicer to him." "Thank you, Konohamaru. You might learn a few things about him that may surprise you." Iruka said. Then he let Konohamaru go for lunch.

Lunchtime

Dmitri was sitting by his lonesome, eating a metabolism-stoking lunch of jerky, cheese, an apple, a peanut butter sandwich, and 4% milk (whole milk). "Dmitri, is it? Hi, I'm Konohamaru. I'm sorry I made fun of you. Want to be friends?" Konohamaru said. Dmitri lurched at him and gave him a huge, crushing hug. "I... take that... as a... yes." Konohamaru said, being choked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Mom! Mom! I made some new friends!" Dmitri said as he ran into the workshop. Roxanne responded, scooping the boy up, "That's great, pup! See? Told you you'd like it here." "Hey, Boss! He's here!" One of the werewolves said. Roxanne commanded, "Send 'im in, Big Jake." It was an old friend of hers, Dante. "Hey, Rox. Long time no see." He said. Roxanne went into the fridge and pulled out a whole 30-inch pizza and stuck it in the oven. "How's devil-huntin' for you?" She asked. Dante replied, "Pay stinks. Whatever money I get, Lady takes from me." "Ahh. Still sticking that bullsh- about your debt on ya?"Roxanne asked. Dante replied, "Yep." "Oh, hello, Dante." Joseph said. Then he caught a glance at Lady as she entered. He tried to look away, but couldn't. She was too pretty. He stuttered, "Oh, h-hello... I'm Joseph, her brother. Nice to meet you." He meekly shook hands with her. "Your grip is quite firm. That's a sign of a strong woman." He complimented. Lady responded, "Oh, thanks. My friends call me Lady." "What a befitting alias for someone such as you." Joseph complimented her again. Lady blushed, "Thanks."

The pizza was done, and Roxanne and Dante were partaking in it. "Heh, you remembered I didn't like olives. Anyway, I see you got a pup. I brought a little girl with me. She's staying with me until I find her mom." Dante said. Roxanne responded, "That's nice of you. Show's you're a paternal kind of whelp." A little blond girl popped up. She gave a cute smile. "Hi! I'm Patty. What's your name?" The little girl piped up. Dmitri meekly said, "D-Dmitri... Nice to meet you, P-Patty..." Dmitri's face was a little pink. She was very cute. "I'm 9. How old are you?" She asked. He responded, "8..." "You're awful big for an 8-year-old." She said. It was true. Dmitri was about the size of an average 13-year-old boy. He responded, "I got it from my mom's side of the family. My mom's half-demon and half-lycan. So's my uncle, Joey." "I can see that. No wonder your mom's so tall. She's as tall as Dante." Patty said. Dmitri said, ducking his head out of shyness, "Y-y-you're actually very pretty..." "Oh, uh, thanks." Patty responded, blushing. Dmitri kissed the little girl's hand.

"So, you enjoy James Bond movies?" Joseph asked. Lady responded, "I prefer the ones with Sean Connery in them. The ones with Pierce Brosnan are okay too." "Ahh... Sean Connery was the only true James Bond. They should've had a criteria to make his character remain consistent." Joseph said. Lady nodded in agreement. He took Lady to the basement and pulled out a dusty bottle of wine. "1904 Chardonnay. A good year, especially when it was aged in oak containers." Joseph said. Lady responded, "You certainly know good wine." "Thank you. My grandfather was a ladies' man. He was also a good family man. He taught me this and a few other things about female attraction. He also taught me the endangered art of chivalry. He died when I was 17." Joseph commented, grimacing at a memory. "Something wrong?" Lady asked, concerned. Joseph responded, "Nothing. I'm fine." He kissed her on the cheek. She gave a red blush.

Dmitri and Patty were both playing with Dmitri's wooden toys. "So, your mommy made these?" Patty asked. Dmitri responded, "Yeah. You like them?" "They're pretty cool. Do you think your mommy could make some for me and the other children of the orphanage?" Ptty asked. Dmitri replied, "I'm sure that would make your friends happy. I'm glad you like them too."

"So, dinner at my quarters? I'll cook." Joseph said. Lady accepted the invitation, "Sounds good. See you there."


	4. Chapter 4

Lady was at her apartment, getting ready for her date with Joseph. She wore a knee-length sleeveless black dress and black pumps. Then she drove to the workshop.

There, she was greeted by Big Jake. "Hey, darlin'! Whatcha dressed up for?" He asked. Lady replied, "I'm looking for Joseph. Is he in his quarters?" "You betcha, sweetheart. And he's cookin' a fancy-pants meal for you and him both. His quarters is up those stairs and the 3rd door to the right of them" Big Jake responded with a grin. Lady proceeded with the directions to Joseph's quarters.

His quarters were nicely decorated. Joseph came out of the kitchen with two plates in his hands. The meal was sugar-seared salmon with creme sauce, and pan-fried asparagus on jasmine rice. The dessert was raspberry cheesecake. The wine was the chardonnay Joseph had in his cellar before. They chatted for a few hours as they ate. "Wow, Joseph, you're a good cook. Where'd you learn to do that?" Lady asked. Joseph responded, "When I was a juvenile, I took culinary art courses in case I was on my own. That way I can care for myself until I have a wife. I would still do the cooking when I'm married, just not on a daily basis, unless my wife is terrible at cooking." Lady busted out laughing, "Yeah, good idea."

When they were done, Joseph played _Unforgettable_ by Nat King Cole. Then he held Lady's right hand with his left and put his right hand on her side. They slow-danced for a while. Lady asked, "You're such a good dancer. Any girl would be lucky enough to know you." They stopped dancing. Joseph said, "There was only one other. Her name was Julie. We were together since we started high school. She was very much like you, except a little less tomboyish, and she had long blond hair and emerald eyes. She was killed." He fought back the tears that formed from his eyes. "I'm sorry." Lady apologized. Joseph nuzzled her, saying, "Don't be... Not your fault..." "Still... I'm sorry..." Lady said, as Joseph leaned in to kiss her. His facial hair tickled her face. "... You're so compassionate..." Joseph said moments before his lips connected with hers. As they kissed, his large hand glided across the middle of her back. "You want me to take you back to your hotel room, Lady?" Joseph asked. She nodded.

When they were at the room Lady was staying in during her stay in Japan, Joseph kissed her and left. That night, Lady could not sleep very well.


End file.
